


Take Care Of You

by iloafbread



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, hyewon domestic au, squint for hyunhye sisterly love, viwon as step sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloafbread/pseuds/iloafbread
Summary: In which Chaewon takes care of a sick Hyejoo for a day.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiuyves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuyves/gifts).



> hiii i wrote this hyewon au for my twt bestie joot who owes me a shit ton of hyunhye aus <3 i'm (half) joking!
> 
> please check out her story "a cursed blessing" (hyewonrim) when you have the time, thank you!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947456
> 
> alright that's enough of a/n. i hope everyone will enjoy reading <3

“Okay. I think this will be good enough.”

Chaewon ambled her way to stand beside her step sister and peeked over the boiling pot. The delightful scent of chicken soup came through her nose in which brought a smile to her face. “Vivi! This smells good!”

“I hope it tastes good too. Let me know what she thinks about it.” Vivi said. “Alright, I have to get ready for work now. Tell Hyejoo to get better soon for me.”

“Okay. I will.”

As Vivi left her alone at the kitchen, Chaewon carefully transferred the soup proportions into a glass container. Once she sealed the container by wrapping it with a plastic bag and putting it inside a basket, Chaewon decided it was time to head over next door.

Earlier today, her childhood friend slash neighbour Hyunjin had come over to break the news about their sister Hyejoo coming down with a fever. Although Hyunjin only asked help to check on them from time to time, Chaewon offered to come over and look after them instead – she had nothing to do on her off day anyway.

After parting ways with Vivi, Chaewon came over to next door with the house key that Hyunjin had left her with. She made sure to alert Hyejoo by ringing the doorbell before entering the building. Knowing the routes around the house, Chaewon made her way to the living room where she hears faint music being played from the television. There, she saw Hyejoo sitting in an upside down position at the couch with their eyes closed.

“Hyejoo.” She casually called them out whilst making her way to them. By the time she reached the couch, Hyejoo had her eyes open. “Hi.”

“Oh.” Hyejoo realized the person wasn’t her sister when she glanced at them. “My head hurts a lot.”

“It wouldn’t hurt as much if you sit properly.” Chaewon said and watched the younger one slowly changed their sitting position as she had instructed. “What’s your temperature? Have you eaten yet?”

“Hot. No.” Hyejoo answered as she rewrapped herself with her blanket that she had brought out with her to the living room. She noticed the basket that was on the coffee table, pointed it without saying a word and looked at Chaewon in puzzled.

Chaewon pointed at the basket too. “I brought chicken soup for you.”

“Is it poisoned?”

“I don’t know. Should I ask Vivi?” Chaewon squinted her eyes apathetically. She threw the nearest small cushion at Hyejoo’s face when she saw them jokingly sighing in relief. “Do you want to eat it while it’s still warm?”

“Yes.” Hyejoo nodded. “Can we just eat it here?”

“Okay. I’ll grab some bowls.” Chaewon stood up and make her way to the kitchen. When she came back to the living room, Hyejoo was lying down on the couch with her eyes closed once again. “Are you going to sleep?”

“No, I just feel weak.” Hyejoo said before she started to cough uncontrollably. Chaewon quickly gave them the glass of water she had prepared; Hyejoo emptied the glass right away. “I am sick.”

“I am aware of that.” Chaewon sighed again. She placed her hand on Hyejoo’s forehead and shook her head when she felt how warm Hyejoo was. “Did you just get sick today? You’re burning up.”

“Last night.” Hyejoo replied. “I think I’ve overworked myself these days.”

“That’s not good…”

“Yeah.”

Chaewon removed her hand away and served the meal for Hyejoo. “Vivi asked for feedback.” She said whilst watching Hyejoo taking their first sip on the soup. “So?”

“Amazing as usual…” Hyejoo said and continued before Chaewon could say a word. “Is what I would have said but I can’t sense the taste right now so I don’t know.”

“Oh well. You are sick anyway.” Chaewon let out a chuckle because of that.

“Tell her I said thanks though.” Hyejoo said and Chaewon just nods.

Two empty bowls later, Hyejoo was seen to be clutching on her head whilst slowly massaging her temples with her fingers. “Miss Park, I don’t feel so good…”

“Call me Miss Park again and I’ll strangle you.” Chaewon threatened.

“Oh, I’m scared.” Hyejoo said monotonously. She was still seen to be in pain, making Chaewon’s worry to grow even bigger.

“Hyejoo… Maybe you should get some sleep for now?” Chaewon suggested.

“Okay.” Hyejoo agreed. She could feel her body grew weaker the more she moves around. Chaewon supported her all the way to her bedroom after telling them she was too dizzy to get up on her feet by herself. “If I faint mid-way, just drag me okay.”

Chaewon scoffed. “As if I’m strong enough to do that.”

“Okay then just let me sleep on the floor if it happens.” Hyejoo said although they already reached inside her bedroom.

“I would do that but we’re here now.” Chaewon joked. She tucked Hyejoo in and sat on the edge of the bed. “Now… Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?” She teased as she held onto Hyejoo’s hand.

Hyejoo just glared at her before shutting her eyes. “You can go home if you want to. I’m sure Hyunjin will arrive home once I’m awake.”

“Hmm… It’s okay, I promised her I’d stay until she comes back.” Chaewon said but it was too late to let Hyejoo know as the younger one had fallen into slumber within seconds. She sighed in relief upon seeing how calm Hyejoo looks when sleeping – she made sure Hyejoo was in deep slumber before she finally let go of their hand.

“Rest well.”

\--

When Hyejoo finally woke up, her bedroom was pitch black; she assumed it was already night time outside. She thought Chaewon had left her until she realized there was a small figure sitting on the floor against her bed, watching a video on their phone. Hyejoo poked the back of their neck, causing Chaewon’s shoulders to jolt in surprised.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Chaewon said when she turned around. “Hold on, let me turn on the lights.”

Hyejoo’s gaze followed the figure until the lights came on. “Why didn’t you turn it on when you’re still here?”

“You were asleep, duh.” Chaewon said in a matter-of-fact tone. “How do you feel?”

“My head is still–” Hyejoo abruptly paused her sentence when Chaewon sat down on the bed and pinned their foreheads together. “…Throbbing.” She continued once Chaewon moved away. That totally caught her off guard.

“And you’re still very warm.” Chaewon frowned. “If this still continues tomorrow, go and visit the doctor with Hyunjin, okay?”

Hyejoo blinked a few times, she was wondering if Chaewon was aware how it made her heart beat faster because of their sudden action. “Uh, okay.”

“Good.” Chaewon stood up on her feet. “Should I reheat the chicken soup? There’s still some left.”

“Is Hyunjin still not home yet?” Hyejoo asked as she slowly gets up from her bed. “How long was I sleeping anyway?”

“About 9 hours.” Chaewon checked the time on her phone. “And yeah, Hyunjin is still not home… But she should be arriving soon, right?”

“Right.” Hyejoo replied.

“Alright, well, go and take a bath if you want. I’ll be at the kitchen waiting.” Chaewon was halfway outside the door with her hand grabbing onto the doorknob. “And don’t worry, I won’t touch anything except for the microwave.”

“I could care less if you burn the kitchen down,” Hyejoo shrugged. “But you will have to face Hyunjin’s wrath if that happens.”

Chaewon laughed. “I’ll be prepared for it.”

\--

As Hyejoo was still in the bathroom, Chaewon was playing a game in her phone while waiting for them. Soon Chaewon heard the front door shut followed by a familiar voice calling out for her name. She put her phone down just as the person came running to the kitchen with a small fire extinguisher in their hands.

“Oh! The kitchen is not on fire.” Was the first thing Hyunjin said when she saw Chaewon.

Chaewon rolled her eyes at them. “Welcome home, bastard.”

“Where’s my sister? She’s not dead, right?” Hyunjin joked just as the microwave beeped. “Did you made something for her? Wait–without burning the kitchen?!”

“Give me a break!” Chaewon whined, Hyunjin just laugh at her. “Vivi made chicken soup for Hyejoo… I’m just reheating it again.” She explained whilst carefully taking out the bowl from the microwave using an oven mitt.

“I see!” Hyunjin placed the fire extinguisher and bag on the countertop as she took a seat on one of the stools. “Are you gonna stay for dinner? I’ll cook for the three of us!”

“That’s okay. Vivi asked me to come home as soon as you arrive. She said to help her with making dinner tonight.” Chaewon said while Hyunjin just nodded. “But I’ll leave once Hyejoo comes out.”

“How was her temperature?” Hyunjin asked but before Chaewon could give an answer, Hyejoo came to the kitchen with a new set of clothes. “Baby sister!”

“You’re late today. I’m hungry.” Hyejoo had a scowl expression as Hyunjin made their way to give them a hug. “Have you cook anything yet?”

“I’ve just arrived!” Hyunjin remained unbothered with the way Hyejoo was reacting to her affection. “I will start to cook right now because I’m hungry too.”

“Then do it.”

“Alright, little brat!”

“How are you feeling right now, Hyejoo?” Chaewon asked once Hyejoo made her way to sit on the stool Hyunjin sat on earlier. She once again placed her hand on Hyejoo’s forehead before Hyejoo could even reply. “Hmm… You’re still warm even after a bath.”

“The warm bath I had eased my headache though.” Hyejoo gently took Chaewon’s hand off from her forehead. “Are you going to stay for dinner?”

“No, sorry.” Chaewon flashed an apologetic smile. “I have to leave now. Vivi is waiting for me.”

“Oh. Okay.” Hyejoo nodded in understood. “If that’s the case, thank you for looking after me. Please tell Vivi that I’m thankful for her chicken soup too.”

“Alright.” Chaewon replied and casually pet Hyejoo’s head as she called out for Hyunjin. “I’m going to leave now.” She said to the one who was busy taking out some ingredients from the fridge.

“Okay! Thanks for taking care of Hyejoo for me.” Hyunjin paused her activity to talk to her friend.

“No problem. I’ll see myself out.” Chaewon kissed Hyejoo’s temple before making her way to Hyunjin to give them a kiss on the cheek as well. Growing up with Vivi has made her more affectionate with others; Hyejoo and Hyunjin never complained about it though.

“Bye!”

Once Chaewon left the house, Hyejoo walked up to her sister and observed what they were doing. “Do you need help with anything?”

“Don’t worry, I can handle it.” Hyunjin smiled. “Besides, you’re sick. Give your body a rest, Hyejoo.”

Hyejoo sighed in defeat. “Okay.”

“So! How was your day? Did you enjoyed getting nursed by Chaewon?” Hyunjin teased.

“Hyunjin. I was dying.” Hyejoo deadpanned, though she could feel herself blushing because of that.

“In her arms?”

“Shut up and start cooking!”

\--

The next morning as she was getting ready to leave for work, Chaewon found a small box in front of her door. “Vivi, have you ordered anything online recently?” She asked her step sister that was also getting ready to leave.

“Hmm? I don’t think I did.” Vivi came closer to examine the package as well. When Chaewon picked up the box, they both realized the post it note that was sticking out right away. “What does that say?”

“Let’s see…”

**Thank you for yesterday. Have a nice day. –Hyejoo**

“Cute.” Vivi laughed as Chaewon just smiled after reading the small note from Hyejoo. As Vivi was locking the front door of their house, Chaewon opened the small box in excitement. Much to her surprise, there was only a piece of paper inside the box.

“Hmm?”

**Congratulations. You win one (1) free coupon: ~~10~~ 2 minutes hug from Hyejoo = ʌ =**

“Really now.” Chaewon lightly chuckled as she showed it to Vivi. “Do you want to redeem this for me?”

Vivi took some time to read it before passing it back to Chaewon as she laughed. “Now why would you let go of this once in a lifetime chance?”

Meanwhile at the same time inside the house next to theirs, Hyunjin was also preparing to leave for work. She spotted her sister was glancing outside the window with a smile on their face in which took her awhile to realize the reason behind it. “Did you actually do the hug coupon like I suggested?”

“Yes.” Hyejoo replied without breaking her gaze outside the window. She finally looked at Hyunjin once the older one ruffled her head from behind. “Hey!”

“Get some rest. You’re not fully recover yet you know?” Hyunjin repeatedly poke Hyejoo’s head and left hurriedly to the door before Hyejoo could even raise their fists on her. “Alright! See you tonight!”

“I hope you step on a dog’s poo.”

“I love you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hyewon best girls!


End file.
